Our Global Infectious Diseases Research Training Program builds upon over 25 years of collaboration between the University of Virginia (UVa) and the Federal University of Ceara (UFC) in Fortaleza, Brazil. Together we have identified key needs and gaps in research capacity and have developed and pursued research opportunities through our findings on the long-term effects of endemic enteric and parasitic infections. The continuing goal of this training program is to build relevant laboratory, clinical trials, and genetic epidemiology expertise to strengthen the capacity of the Federal University of Ceara, in order to provide critical new data to instruct policy and practice on controlling endemic enteric and parasitic infections and their lasting consequences. [unreadable] The GIDRT training program at UVa focuses upon genetic epidemiology and clinical trials, areas of priority identified in our needs assessment. Carefully selected fellows from UFC train at UVa under the mentorship of dedicated faculty. Their programs are enriched by interaction and collaboration with other international trainees and by special activities such as courses and colloquia in microbial pathogenesis, immunology, genetics, and clinical trials, a research-in-progress series, and a journal club. Our model of sustained international training and collaboration has resulted in 100% of our fellows returning home after training. Their continued research alliances with UVa faculty result in shared discoveries, patents, grants, and publications (over 200 to date). All too often international training results in opportunities for overseas physicians and scientists to move permanently to the US (the "brain drain"). Our strongly articulated philosophy and documented track record is precisely the opposite: to attract the brightest and most innovative researchers who are strongly committed to returning home after their training because the opportunities for further progress on their global infectious disease research priorities are greatest in their home countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]